I want to hold your hand
by JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLOVE
Summary: The idea to this story came to me while listening to I want to hold your hand and thinking of its background. I think the beginning of the story could have happened in reality the rest definitely not: What will happen when Elizabeth actually meets the Beatles?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story! YEAH! I love it. I must admit I've got quite a few ideas these days. This idea came to me while listening to I Want To Hold Your Hand as you could guess after reading this chapter...so I don't want to brabble such a lot. **

**ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 1, I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**Louis's POV**

When I heard the song for the first time I immediately knew she'd love it. My sister I mean. She had always been searching for odd music and this sounded just...weird. But interesting.

_Oh please, say to me you let me be your man_

_And please say to me you let me hold your hand_

_You let me hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

_I wanna hold your hand!_

I decided to donate this song to her for christmas. I wouldn't see her before anyways. She was in hospital all the time and it made me sick seeing her lying there. With her broken leg she couldn't walk. It would be still a week until she could leave the hospital and till christmas. I was happy I wasn't forced to spend all christmas in a _hospital_! It reminded me of the time when I had stomach flu. I was eight years old and being there alone was just horrible!

My sister Elizabeth was 21 years old. She had been driving on the street towards our house as usual and was hit by a car. Nothing more. Just hit by a car. Nobody knew how it happened. The driver wasn't even drunk! Luckily she wasn't injured that badly. _Just a broken leg! _

When I came home I told my mom about my plan to get her this record for christmas and she was amazed! I don't really know why but I was really proud of myself!

The next day I heard that strange song again. Three or four times!

'It must be a crazy new trend,' I thought.

**Christmas day**

I had been right. That song and the composers were in fact a new trend. The Beatles seemed to be in every girl's head. Nothing else. They'd go crazy if only the name Beatles was mentioned. It was all just overreaction, exaggeration...

I hoped my sister didn't react on them like a teenager. She was already 21 but sometimes still acted like a child.

Yesterday she'd come home. It was all a mess. My mom started crying because she was so happy and my dad hugged her so tight that I heard her bones creak. She has to use a wheelchair for the next two weeks and then she'll get crutches.

When she saw my present this morning she freaked out. She immediately put the disc onto the record player and since then it goes round and round...I know it by heart now but it seems that it was the right present.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy_

_Inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide,_

_I CAN'T HIDE!_

_Yeah you've got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_..._

I had to go out. Maybe some of my mates were there as well. I grabbed my anorak and ran out. It rained.

'Ugh! It's christmas and it's raining. Thank you very much! Happy christmas.' I thought grumpy.

'Happy Christmas!' I thought again. 'You should enjoy it, Louis! It's only one time a year!'

With this thought in my jead I ran down the street towards my friend's home.

**I hope you liked it even though it was so short. Sorry! I'll try to make it longer. I promise! Please also check out my other stories! And don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day! I'm here again! As you see. Well I saw, not many people looked at this but I hope those who did, enjoyed and liked it. Can you forgive me (possibly, well I'm sure there are some...) mistakes? You can also leave critical reviews. I really hope to get better sometime... Enjoy the second chapter of I want to hold your hand!**

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

I think my brother was just so nice to me because of my accident. He wasn't usually. He used to be really mean to me at times. That was one of the reasons why I loved the present.

The second reason was I actually loved everything about the song, the melody, the lyrics. I just couldn't help it. I had to listen to it over and over again. I looked at the cover. The Beatles, what a funny name. Usually bands had a backing group and a singer. I also found they were looking ugly.

But their music had something I couldn't quite put my finger on, something that made you feel like you were meant. Like they'd sing for you.

The next day I listened to the B-side. A song called This Boy. It was not that bumpy and more melodic. Though that I liked I want to hold your hand better. I needed to find out more about this band.

I decided to call my best friend Lara. Maybe she'd heard of them.

She had: "Oooh Elly! They are soooo great. They've already three other singles and two albums. You have to come over and listen to all of it. They are sooooooo coool! Oh my Gaawd!"

So you see she was really obsessed.

I went over to her house in the afternoon. It wasn't far so I could go by myself with the wheelchair. She welcomed me with a huge smile.

"I'm so happy you're at home again. I missed you! Anyways, come in and I'll show you all the Beatles records I've got. Well, I've got all."

"I missed you too! And I'm so excited. I just got to know them yesterday! My brother gave I want to hold your hand to me as a christmas present! They're so cool."

The next two hours we spent listening to The Beatles. They had produced even greater sounds than I want to hold your hand or This Boy.

Finally Lara showed me her Beatles fan magazines. On the last page of the last edition we found a note that said: 'Beatles visiting USA in February'. Nothing more. Lara hadn't seen it before and we both freaked out. That was so incredible! They were actually going to visit the USA in a month! We had to get tickets before it was too late. Only for one show.

The following week we found out they were going to do two concerts in our home town Kansas City but only because the owner of our football club had been paying them more than any group or singer had ever got. We booked tickets for both show. My brother couldn't understand what was so important about them but I guess that's just a girls' craze or something.

I had to go to work the next week again. I was working at some dusty office and had to calculate all the day. Sometimes I didn't quite know what I was doing myself.

Work wasn't that bad. At least I had something to think of now. I didn't think of anything else than the Beatles. I didn't think they were ugly any more. I liked Paul the best. He was so handsome and simply cute. Lara liked Ringo better. I thougt he had a big nose but she always told me he just had a small head and a normal nose.

Anyways when it was only two more weeks whole Kansas City wnt crazy. All the girls screamed when they heared 'Beatles' or even 'Beetles' in Biology as my brother used to tell me. Even the boys wore Beatles wigs and some were sent home from school because of that. My brother still thought the Beatles were just a little nothing.

But he should learn better.

* * *

**How? Well, if you have any ideas, review! Also tell me if there are any big mistakes to correct, please! The idea of Ringo having a normal nose and a small head comes from me. Compare his nose and head with those of the othe Beatles! You'll see I'm right! :) Thanks so much for reading and a special thanks to Celestearts for reviewing the first chapter! Please also check out my other stories. And don't forget to tell me your ideas in a...review! :)**


End file.
